


Take It Easy

by Storytelling_Sparrow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt, tw food mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytelling_Sparrow/pseuds/Storytelling_Sparrow
Summary: Patton goes to find his qpp, Logan
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 37





	Take It Easy

Patton sighed as he sat at the dinner table, alone. He pushed the food around his plate with his fork. Dinner had been done for about 20 minutes now, but Logan was nowhere to be found. All of Patton’s calls went straight to voicemail, and he was beside himself with worry. It wasn't like Logan to be this late without calling or at least texting, but with finals coming up he’d been coming home later and later each night. He sent out a quick text to his best friend Virgil.

** _Patton-Pending:_ ** Heya kiddo, have you heard from Logan at all?

** _On The Virge:_ ** Nope, sorry popstar. He’s still not home for dinner? 

** _Patton-Pending:_ ** No, and dinner is getting cold and I’m getting hungry but what kind of qpp would I be if I ate without him? I can’t do that

** _On The Virge:_ ** Go find him and drag his ass home. Do you want me to come help? I can be pretty persuasive _*cracks knuckles*_

** _Patton-Pending:_ ** Haha, thanks for the offer, kiddo, but I’ll go and get him. I think he said he was gonna stop by the library on the way home, I’ll check there first.

** _On The Virge: _ ** Sounds good, dad. Let me know if you need anything, I’ll be chilling at the house with Roman tonight but we’re not doing much, just binging Netflix

** _Patton-Pending:_ ** I will, I love you. Talk to you later okay?

** _On The Virge:_ ** Sure thing Pat

Patton stood and worked on putting dinner away so it wouldn’t go bad. He surveyed his handywork and once he was sure it was fine, he headed out the door. He was going to get his partner and bring him home.

***

Patton entered the library and nodded politely to the librarian at the front desk. He made his way in between shelves until he reached the very back. There, seated at one of the tables by the window, was Logan. He had his laptop in front of him, along with a journal and several open books strewn around him. He muttered to himself as he moved his attention from the books to his journal to his laptop and back again. 

“Lo?” Patton said gently, sitting next to him. Logan didn’t respond right away, but Patton just waited patiently. He knew it could take Logan a while to get out of the zone when he was focusing on something. A few minutes passed before Logan turned to face Patton.

Logan blinked several times, slowly, as if he was just realizing where he was. He shook his head slightly in confusion. “Patton? What are you doing here?”

“It’s nearly 8:30pm. You were supposed to be home for dinner an hour and a half ago,” Patton said softly. “I’m not upset, I was just worried.”

Logan looked startled at this information and checked the time on his watch. “Oh. I didn’t realize how late it had gotten. I apologize, Patton. I got so caught up in what I was doing, the time just got away from me.” He saved his work then closed his laptop, adjusting his glasses.

“I feel bad, I didn’t mean to keep you waiting or to make you worry.” Logan bit his lower lip. He couldn’t help but think that he was a bad partner, and he told Patton as much.

Patton hugged his partner and smiled softly. “Hey, Lolo, you are not a bad partner. I’m not mad, I’m just glad you’re safe. You had me worried, you know? You have to remember to take care of yourself! You can’t push yourself all of the time. You’re a human  _ being _ , not a human doing!”

Logan sighed in relief, then smiled, stifling a laugh once he processed what his partner had said. “Patton, dear, that doesn’t make any sense.” 

Patton shrugged, grinning from ear to ear. “Maybe it didn’t, but it made you laugh! Let’s get you home now okay?”

Logan blushed softly as he leaned to give Patton a kiss on the cheek. “An excellent idea.”


End file.
